Unknown Power
by Lillian Daylighter
Summary: I DO NOT own Flash. It belongs to the people that do. This is an AU version. Leonard Snart is a meta human and doesn't know. He goes by Captain Cold and makes it his top priority to defeat the Flash. However, What happens when an old friend makes an appearance and makes it his priority to ruin Snarts life and destroy him. Will he get help or face this on his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Begining** **Authors** **note, sadly I don't own this fandom or any of the characters from it. Hope you enjoy.**

 **•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

 **Nine months ago.**

The Particle Accelerator was online. Leonard Snart was watching the coverage of it on his tv in the little safe house he currently was in.

He had a few full length mirrors in the room he was in. His sister insisted, he just didn't argue. He was messing with liquid nitrogen containers and moving them around. Getting things ready for his next heist.

He suddenly heard footsteps abd heard the cock of a gun before he heard the voice. " Your dead Snart. " growled the voice of Sam Scudder.

Snart slowly turned around. " Hands in the air Snart. Now! " he growled. His girl was next to him.

Snart slowly raised his hands up. The girl walked forward and started checking him for weapons. " Not that I'm anguing, I probably did something. What are your reasons for for wanting to kill me?" Says Snart.

The girl growled in anger and back handed Snart across the face. Snart's head snapped to the side from the force of the hit. Sam walked forward then.

" For a girl your pretty strong. I guess that's why he likes you. I mean, who else would. " says Snart.

At that Sam rammed the butt of the gun into Snart's temple. Snart crumpled to the ground and growled in anger. " Get to your knees Snart. Now!" Growled Sam.

Snart managed to move to his knees. Then he felt the the barrel of the gun against his forehead. " Your going to pay for everything you've done. " growled Sam.

" If you don't mind me asking, what exactly have I done? " says Snart.

" Don't play dumb with me Snart. You are cheating me out of my money. The money I earned in that last heist and I ain't having it. " he growled.

" So you think killing me will make it better?" Says Snart.

" No, But it will make me feel better." He growled. He was just about to fire and Snart knew it. He then made his move. He lunged forward and tackled Sam. Sam shot the gun and missed.

Instead it hit hit one of the liquid nitrogen tanks and a hole appeared. It sprayed it out and froze the ground. Snart was fighting with Scudder for the gun.

He forgot about the girl. He and Sam were punching each other, each getting a few punches in. He then felt his side get jabbed with something and shocks tore through him. She held a taser.

Snart hit the ground and groaned. Sam grabbed Snart and lifted him off the ground before sticking the gun to his chest.

" Goodbye Snart." He said smirking.

" Without me you won't make it a day " Snarled Snart.

" We'll see about that." His finger tightened on the trigger.

Just then a loud boom was heard, they looked out the window and saw a wave of yellow stuff coming at them. Snart took his chance and kicked Sam in the chest. Sam released him and flew into a mirror. Snart hit the ground and his hands hit the liquid nitrogen just as the wave hit.

Sam screamed and disappeared, the girl took off. Snart screamed in pain as it burned his hands. It almost looked like it was absorbing into his skin. The pain flared and the last thing Snart saw before he blacked out was the face of his long time crime partner above him.

" Don't worry snart. I'll get you help. ". Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. This is set just before Snart is forced to steal things with his father.**

 **Present time.**

It it has been about two years since the Particle Accelerator blew and Snart got hurt. Snart knew Barry Allen was the Flash. Flash had even come to him for help, being the criminal he was Snart double crossed him.

There were Meta human attacks everywhere. Snart always kept an eye out for himself more then he should. After the accident the night of the explosion Snart had woken up two days later out of town in the house of his crime partner Mick Rory.

Snarts hands had been wrapped up and his body hurt. Mick took care of him until he was healed and didn't need any help to take care of himself anymore. He heard about all the people getting powers and kept an eye out. He didn't have any so far so it's less likely he'd get any.

He he was planning a robbery he was going to do with Mick and his sister Lisa. " So were stealing another diomand? " says Lisa.

" Yes, but it's in the museum you want to go to so you can take that painting you like so much. " says Snart.

At that hat she gasped in joy. " Oh goody. Now I can't wait. " she exclaimed.

Snart couldnt help, but to smile. He knew that would make her happy, and being her older brother, her happiness means a lot to him.

" What's in it for me?" Grumbled Mick as he set his heat gun down and looked at Snart.

" Well if Flash shows up you can roast him, and if some cops show up as well. Have at it. Also, there's a lot of money in it for you. " says Snart.

" You had me at roast em." Says Mick.

Lisa giggled at him. " This is going to be so much fun Lenny. "

" That it is sis, that it is " Says Snart. They worked for hours planning for everything, the floor plans, the blueprints of the entire building. Even timing how long it would take to do what they needed to.

Finaly Lisa set her stuff down. " Lenny I'm hungry. Can you go get us some food?"

Snart set his stuff down and stood up. " Sure. Keep going over everything. I'll be back shortly." Says Snart grabbing his cold fun and parka and walking out the door.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Snart was walking down the street in the direction of an old restaurant always went to.

He was was well known there and the lady that ran it knew him by name and treated him like a son. He also loved going there because they did make some of the best waffles around.

He he knew he was alone, but he just couldn't shake the feeling he gets when he knows he's being watched. His hand slowly moves into his parka only to wrap around the handle to his cold gun.

He he sped up just a bit and rounded the corner. He made it to the restaurant and walked in. It was like an old diner that was still in business. Probably because everything they cooked was hand made and not some stupid crap that come already cooked in a package.

The restaurant was mostly empty aside from the one or two regulars that sat off to the side by the windows, reading a news paper with a cup of coffee in hand. Just relaxing and enjoying their time.

There was was a long bar like counter with a few seats. The cash register was sitting there off to the right, there were only about 15 tables at most.

Snart walked up and sat sat himself down at the bar seat. Seconds later an old lady walked up with a warm welcoming smile on her face. " Ah Leonard, so good to see you again. Shall I get the usual three meals you order?"

" Hello Mrs. Smith, good to see you too, and yes please. " he said returning the smile.

She lightly smacked his head. " Now Leonard, how many times have I told you to call me by my name. " she said.

He gave a laugh. " Sorry, I'll call you by your name from now on. " he said.

" Oh please, I've told you time and time again. I'll just have to keep reminding you. " she said and she wrote the orders down down on a slip of paper she had. " Is there anything you would like as your wait?" She asked.

" A cup of coffee please, straight black. " he said.

She nodded. " Your food will be here soon. Togo I assume?" With a simple nod she made her way into the back and out of sight.

She came back about three minutes later with a coffee cup. She placed it in front of him. " Thank you." He said.

She nodded and and went back downstairs. Snart brought out his phone, but seconds later dropped it in shock. He could have sworn he saw someone's face on the empty black screen. He slowly picked it back up and looked at the screen. Nothing, he sighed and shook his head. " I seriously need to stop wth the all nighters, " He mumbled to himself. He then looked at the coffee, " and I really need this coffee. "

He picked it it up and took a long sip of the coffee, letting the bitter taste and the burn of how hot it was run down his throat. He sighed in relief and turned on his phone. He turned on his phone and saw he had a text from his sister. She was telling him what to get her to eat, even though she knows very well he gets her the same thing every time.

He he just smiled and replied to her text. He checked for anything else, when he didn't find anything else, he shut his phone screen off and slipped it back into his pocket. He looked around, searching for anything odd. He didn't find anything. " Yup, defidently no more all nighters. " he mumbled.

He took another long sip of his coffee. He normally used creamer and sweetener, but sometimes he preferred it this way. I just tasted better here black then it did anywhere else.

By by the time he had finished his cup of coffee, the lady walked back up to him. She was carrying a bag with three Styrofoam containers in it. He brought out his wallet. " How much is it? "

" Twenty dollars, but because your so nice and my favorite customers I think I'll take ten dollars off. " she said.

He smiled and handed her a twenty dollar bill. She was about to say something when he held up a hand to stop her. " The other ten dollars is for you. Keep it. " says Snart.

She smiled. " Aww, you are far to sweet Leonard. Tell your sister and big friend I said hi." She said as he stood up.

" I will. Thank you for everything Debra. " he said. She smiled more at hearing him call her by her first name.

He took the bag of food and said bye to her as he left. He started walking down the street headed back to his safe house. He looked at his phone and started to text his sister. He was letting her know he was on his way back and that she should be ready to unlock the door when he gets there.

He he turned his phone screen back off and slipped his phone back into his pocket. After the heist they had planned in three days, Snart planned on for the three of them to take off into Starling City for a couple months to lay low. He would then start to plan for the next heist.

He didn't like Lisa becoming a crook like him, she could have had a life ahead of her, gone to collage, gotten a full time job that she wanted. Find a decent guy, get married and have a family of her own. He understands why she became a crook. She claims it's because she loves the thrill of it, but really, she just wants to keep a close eyes of Snart. She likes to make sure he's safe.

He also could never never turn down a wish from his sister. He loved her to much and she was his greatest weakness. Anyone who knew him would know that the second they saw the two of them together.

He's seen what she's like with Barry's friend, Cisco. Cisco is a good kid, he'll give him that. He actually would be so surprised or angry if the two ended up together. At least she would be with someone that could talk her into have a better life.

Snart made it back to the safe safe house and knocked. Seconds later the door unlocked and there stood his sister, she took the food from him and pulled him in. Snart closed the door behind him with his foot. Lisa started to get everything ready as Snart locked the door.

Three minutes later, the three were sitting on a couch watching tv. These two were the best friends Snart could ever wish for. He wouldn't change it even if he wanted to.

After Snart finished eatin he realized how tired he actually was. He yawned and stood up. " I'm going to go lay down a little while. Keep going over the plans if you want. " he started walking to the back rooms.

" Thanks for the food Lenny." Says Lisa. He then heard Mick grumble something he couldn't make out. So he just assumed he said the same thing.

" Anytime. " says Snart before heading into his room. After he closed the door he went to his drawers and pulled out a tank top and a pair of shorts. He slipped off what he was wearing and quickly changed into that.

He then hen climbed into bed and the second his face hit the pillow, he drifted off into one of the most peaceful sleeps he's had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Snart woke from his sleep by his sister bursting into his room and starting a rant about something he didn't know about. He blinked sleepily as he sat up and yawned. He then turned to her. " Ok Lisa, calm down will ya. "

She stopped and looked at him. " Calm down! Did you not hear a word I just said?" Exclaimed Lisa.

Snart growled in annoyance, of course he hadn't been listening. He just woke up. " No, I didn't hear you. Explain to me why your stormed into my room and ruined some of the sleep I barely get anyway."

" There's a new headline on the news you need to see. Now!" She said before she stormed out of the room. Snart groaned and fell back on his bed. He took a look at his watch. He had slept a good three hours, not enough, but the best amount he's going to get until this heist is said and done with.

He got up and stretched some before quickly changing into some new clothes and putting his cold gun in its holdster before making his way to the den where Mick and Lisa currently sat watching the tv. " Better get over here Snart. Your not going to be happy about this." Says Mick, not even taking his eyes off the screen.

Snart started walking over to where he would be standing behind the couch. " What could possibly be so important that you had to wake me up from..." he trailed off when he read the headline of the news.

 **Lewis Snart has escaped from Iron Hights.**

Snart read every word on the screen, he could not believe what he was reading and Mick was right. He did not like what he saw. Questions started to swarm through Snarts mind. _How did he escape? Who helped him? How long had he been planning this? Is he going to come after him and Lisa?_

No, he couldn't afford to think like that. If Lewis came looking for him or his sister, Snart would be ready for him. He wouldn't make it out alive. Apparently, Lewis had escaped thanks to the help of a new meta human. They got a picture of him, but it was all blurred and no one could tell what it was.

" What do you think about this Lenny, should we continue with the heist or go into deeper hiding? " asked Lisa.

" No, we've lived in fear of this sick freak long enough. Well no more. We're not stopping this heist. It's three days time before we do this and we are doing it. " growled Snart.

" What about Lewis though? " says Lisa.

" What about him Lisa. We're grown adults, he can't do anything to us now. He's nothing more then trash in our way. " growled Snart.

" I don't care what you do Snart, but I'm keeping a close eye on you. " says Mick. Snart let out a growl of anger.

" I can handle myself just fine Mick. " he growled.

" Oh I know you can, but you also don't think all that straight when he is involved. All I'm saying is I'm going to make sure you keep a level head." Says Mick. All Snart did in response was nod. Mick had a point. Snart tends to not think straight when Lewis is involved, especially because he'd have to make sure Lisa stays safe no matter what.

He also knew that the Flash was most likely aware of the news already and trying to find him as well. So it shouldn't be long before the news says Lewis is back in prison. Still, after the childhood he had growing up, raising Lisa on his own and making sure he took the brunt of the abuse they endured. He couldn't help, but to feel the slightest bit of panic at the news.

Not fear though, Snart learned not to fear him long ago. He had to force himself not to. He had to be strong for his sister and that's what he did. Snart would never fear that monster again. " Hey Lenny. Can we move the heist up to tonight? " says Lisa.

Snarts eyes widened. " Tonight?! Why?" He asked.

" Now that he's out I don't want to be in this City longer then we have to, and we've gone over the plans long enough. We know all we need to. Can we Lenny?" Says Lisa.

" I agree with her Snart. We know all we need to. Let's go in, get what we need and leave this town until he's caught. " Says Mick.

Snart sighed and ran ran a hand down his face. " Fine. Check your guns, make sure they work perfectly before we go. We will spend two hours going over everything one last time before leaving. Also pack your things and get them in the van. We leave this City at midnight. " says Snart before turning and walking back to his room.

He sat on his bed and ran his hands over his face and growled in anger. He couldn't believe all this was happening. It just ticked him off so much to know that that monster is free and that some meta human freak had actually freed him instead of leaving him in there to rot like he deserved.

He he couldn't stand this. Right then Snart made up his mind. The first shot he gets at Lewis, that freak is as good as dead and so is the meta human freak that helped him. They crossed a big line and they were going to pay dearly for it. Snart would make sure of that.

Snart got up then and walked to his desk and set his cold gun down. He started taking it apart and putting it back together. He would spend the next hour doing that to make sure it worked and that nothing was broken and that he didn't skip over anything.

Suddenly though, Snart felt like there was someone behind him. He flipped around with his fist ready to punch or block only to find nothing in his room. He looked around and carefully, without taking his eyes off the room, opened a shelf to the desk and brought out a pistol.

He has been feeling stuff like this for months now. He always felt like something was watching him and he could never pinpoint what it was. Maybe that feeling will leave him when they leave this town and go to Starling City for a little while. They had a few safe houses there and as long as they didn't cause trouble, the Arrow wouldn't come looking for him.

Snart slowly cocked the gun and he crept around his room and looked around. He hated this feeling and then finding nothing. It felt like something, or someone was going to jump out at anytime and kill him or hurt him.

He did a full sweep of the room before lowering the gun. The feeling now gone and replaced with anger about the situation. He set his gun down just as Mick knocked and walked in with some food.

It only took him a second to notice the gun. " Still getting that feeling that someone's watching you?" Says Mick setting down a plate.

" Yes, I don't know what it is and it's staring to drive me crazy. I hate it. " growled Snart.

Mick was one of the only people that Leonard Snart trusted fully. Snart could tell him anything and Mick would just say a snide remark before giving him a simple solution to the problem. Snart could normally come up with a solution for it on his own, but sometimes it was nice to get one from someone else.

Mick leaned against the wall. " Let's just get this heist done tonight and leave and I'm sure you'll have no problem with that feeling again. " says Mick.

" Yeah, Probably. " says Snart. He looked at the plate to see French toast. Lisa's favorite breakfast food. She always makes it before they go on a heist. It was just to humour her at first, but it soon became a before heist tradition.

He managed ged a small smile. " Lisa still wanted to make it despite what's going on currently. She also thought it could take away some if the stress your feeling. " says Mick.

" Well I'm glad she did. " says Snart. He grabbed these plate and followed Mick back into the den to eat with the two of them at the table they had.

Lisa was already there and in front of her in the middle of the table sat a huge plate filled with more French toast and serving tongs. She had a plate of it in front of her and there was one sitting at Mick's seat too. There was also a syrup bottle next to the big plate of French toast in case anyone wanted more.

They started eating once Mick and Snart sat down. Snart found this a bit humourous. He always had, a small group of criminals with a before heist tradition of eating French toast. It sounded funny when you thought about it. He wouldn't have it any other way though. This made Lisa happy and surprisingly Mick loved it also. He wouldn't ever admit to liking something like this, but it was clear the way he agreed without a second thought.

As thy ate though, Snart started to get that same feeling again. He walked into the kitchen to get some water. However when he looked at the glass cup he saw a face on it. It startled him so much he gasped in surprise and dropped the cup. It shattered when it hit the ground. Snart didn't care, he was trying to calm his heart rate that just spiked. That looked like the face of his father on the cup, but that couldn't be possible. It just couldn't.

Lisa and Mick rushed in though. Both their guns powered and raised to fight off attackers. They looked around before powering them down and lowering their guns.

" Lenny, what happened?" Says Lisa grabbing the dust pan.

" I really need more sleep. I'm starting to see things." Says Snart. He didn't know what it was or why he had seen his fathers face in the glass, but he was just going to go for the most logical explanation. He definitely needed more sleep.

" Why do you say that? I mean, yes you need more sleep, but it's never been a problem before. " says Mick.

" I think I'm hallucinating. I could have sworn I just saw our fathers face on the glass I dropped. " says Snart.

They didnt say a word. " Are you positive that's what you saw?" Says Mick.

" Yes. I'm not crazy. I'm just probably sleep deprived. " says Snart rubbing his forehead. He then turned and took the dust pan from Lisa and finished getting up the shattered glass.

He tossed it it in the trash and put the dust pan back up. " You might be Snart, but something's got to be up. I mean, it can't be that much of a coincidence you feeling like there's someone watching you all the time and then this. " says Mick.

" Yeah, I guess so. What do I do if this doesn't stop?" Says Snart.

" Don't worry Lenny. We'll figure this out." Says Lisa.

Snart sighed. " I hope your right. " says Snart. They went back to the room and sat down to finish eating. Once they were done eating, they got al their stuff ready and went to the van they had and left.

Mick drive behind the museum they were going to rob and parked. " You guys ready for this? " says Snart.

They both nodded and all three powered their guns up. They grinned, Snart took a deep breath. " Let's do this. " he said and with that he opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Snart quickly disabled the alarm to the museum. There are multiple alarms, but this is the main one. Once this is disabled they could make it into the museum and go into separate areas to get what they wanted.

The alarms will will go off when they break the display cases or take the paintings off the walls, but it gave them enough time to get what they wanted and get out before the cops or the Flash come.

Once it was disabled, they got through the door and made it in. Snart turned to them. " Ok, we got five minutes. Get what you need and get out. If one of us get compromised, you two know the rules." Says Snart.

" You got it." Says Mick.

" Let's do this." Says Lisa.

The three rew then went their separate ways and made their way down to what they wanted. Snart wanted a diamond. In less then a minute he made it to where it was, he studied the case for ten seconds.

This wasn't the first time Snart stole a diamond and and it sure wouldn't be the last. He knew how many seconds it took to break the glass and grab the diamond, he knew how many seconds it took to get to the car and leave from the time the alarms start blaring, and he knew how long it would take before the cops showed up. He had even timed how long it would be before the Flash showed up.

He was ready. He went to break the glass with his cold gun, but froze when he saw the face of his father again. This could not be true. He looked closer.

Seconds later his head snapped back and he fell. His hand clutching his nose, something just freakin' hit him. He looked back and watched as the face of his father went from glass to glass.

When it arrived at a full length glass mirror he watched in horror as his father walked out of the glass and stood before him. Snart shook his head. " No, that's not possible. Your not a meta human." Cries Snart standing up.

He quickly grabbed his cold cold gun and aimed it at his father. His father just gave a smile. " Oh it is possible Leonard, " says Lewis. He walked forward and didn't stop until he was in front of the cold gun. Snarts fingers tightening over the trigger. " and to answer your question. No, I am not a meta human. My friend is though. "

Snart didn't know why he hadn't killed his father yet. He should have, he had it aimed at him and his fingers were on the trigger, only now his hands were trembling and he was panicking.

He only panicked more though when a hand came from out of the glass and snatched his cold gun from his hands, only to disappear back in the glass. " Let's continue this talk in a more private area. " seconds later a fist came in contact with Snarts jaw and Snart went limp.

He fell to the ground. The second his body hit the ground and his vision started to fade. He could see his sister run into the room, only for a hand to come out of the glass next to her wth the cold gun in hand, and hit her temple with it.

Snart was was picked up by two other people and he felt them walking. Soon enough he was set in the back of a van and finally, everything went dark.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

When Snart woke everything was fuzzy. His head hurt and he blinked furiously to get his bearings before finally raising his head. It was then that he realized he was tied to a chair and there was a gag in his mouth.

He looked around, he was under a dangling lightbulb that sent a circle of light around him. No other light around. He knew he would more the likely have a bad bruise where he was punched.

Then he remembered Lisa. He tried fighting the restraints, it was no use though. They were tied so tightly, if had been any tighter he would have feeling in his hands. The rope also covered more of his hands to where he couldn't untie and free himself like he normally would.

He growled in anger and looked around again. A loud bang happened seconds later, shortly followed by footsteps. Someone was here now. " Ah good, your finally awake. " says Lewis.

Snart glared at him in fury. His eyes showing nothing, but the hatred he had for that monster. His father smiled though and walked closer. " I'm sure your wondering why your here? Allow me to answer that. You see Leonard, I have a few heists I'm planning and I need your help doing them. " says Lewis. He reached forward then and pulled down the gag.

" You seriously think I'd willingly help you with heists. I have my own heist planned. Find someone else. " growled Snart. His father gave Snart a look that usually meant one of them was about to be hit when they were kids. Snarts first instinct was to shrink away from him, but he refused to let himself do that. He would not give this monster the reaction he wanted.

" Oh I know you wouldn't do it willingly. That's why I have this." He showed a device that Snart hadn't noticed he'd been holding until now.

" What's that?" Says Snart.

" This device will, when pressed, activate the bomb I implanted into your sisters neck. " says Lewis.

Snarts face paled at that. Pure fear tore through him at those words. " You planted a bomb in Lisa's neck! "

" Yes. So here's your choice son. You either work with me and we pull off these heists, or I'll press this button and you can say goodbye to your sister." Says Lewis.

Snart hated being given a choice like this, it wasn't a choice really. He'd do anything to save his sister. " Fine. I'll work with you, but never call me son again. " growled Snart. Second later Snarts head snapped to the side. Lewis has hit him.

" I will call you what I want to Leonard. You don't have a choice in the matter. " he then grabbed the gag and put it back on him, despite Snarts effort to stop him.

" There is still someone I want you to meet. It will take him a few hours to get here. Until then you can just relax and enjoy your time here in the dark. " says Lewis turning around and walking out, turning off the light and Slamming the door behind him.

Snart now sat in pitch black darkness. He was breathing heavily in anger, he hated that sick freak so much. How could a father ever think about putting a bomb in his daughters neck, let alone actually do it.

Snart started struggling with his wrist restraints. He had to get out somehow, if there was even a chance he could escape and make it to Barry before Lewis found out he had escaped, he could tell them everything and get Lisa help before Lewis tried to kill her. It was worth a shot.

He wondered if Lisa was ok, he remember seeing her get hit and it worried him. He hoped she didn't have a concussion.

He took thst that moment then to asses his own condition. He hadn't been able to before Lewis walked in. He felt a very dull ache from where the punch that knocked him out had hit him. His body was a bit sore, they must have been a bit rough handling him to get him to the van and from the van to the chair. Then there was the sting on his face from where Lewis had just smacked him.

Other than those things, he was ok. Still, he should have known better, he should have known his father would try something, find someway to force him to pull heists with him. Snart stil couldn't help, but to wonder why it was always him. Why did his father always come after him when he had the chance, make his life more miserable and awful then it already was. It wasn't fair.

He was just glad he didn't capture Lisa, that would have been so much worse. Snart wouldn't be able to think straight, he never can think straight when it came to keeping her safe. If his father had a gun aimed at her and was about to shot, Snart would throw himself in front of his sister and take the bullet for her in a second.

That meta at the museum took his gun. Snart didn't understand that metas powers, but that had to be the person Lewis wanted him to meet. Snart already agreed to help him, he didn't understand why he had to stay tied up and gagged. The stupid gag was tight and the rope around his wrists was beginning to sting from him fighting. They weren't listening yet, but they would soon enough. This wasn't his first time trying to free himself from being tied up like this.

If only Snart hadn't hesitated to fire his cold gun when he had it aimed at his fathers chest. Then none of this would be happening and Snart wouldn't have to worry about him again. He wouldn't hesitate again, never again.

He fought pretty hard for a while before his arms grew so tired he had no choice, but to stop. He was sure the rope was going to leave pretty good bruises around his wrists. With all his fighting, they didn't even loosen up a bit. It angered Snart, he wanted to know how Lewis managed to make rope stay this tight.

Snart didn't know how long he had been sitting there. It had to have been a few more hours passed the time he stopped fighting. Finally, the doors opened and Lewis walked in. He was alone, no meta human with him.

He said nothing bing ash ever walked around behind Snart and started working on untying his wrists. " Don't even think about doing anything that will require me to hurt you or kill your sister. Understand! "

Snart could only nod. Finally, the rope was removed and relief was all that he could feel. " You must have been fighting pretty hard to get bruises like this." Says Lewis, removing Snarts gag.

He then stood up and walked around Snart. " My friend was sadly not able to join us today like I thought. However, he wants us to continue on with the first of many heists. " says Lewis.

" What's the first one? " Says Snart, he slowly brought his arms around and rubbed his sore wrists.

" I need to collect he blue prints for the building we're going to rob, once we have those. We're golden. " says Lewis.

Snart stood up slowly. " Where's my cold gun, goggles and parka?" Says Snart.

" Ah right, your Captain Cold gimmick. Your stuffs over there, no one messes with the cold gun. Hurry up now, your wasting time. " he then turned and left.

Snart took that that time to check his wrists. Everywhere that the rope had touched, including on his hands and fingers, was bruised. Purple bruises mainly, a lot was rubbed raw though. Snart then looked and saw his gear. He walked over and grabbed his parka and slipped it on. He then grabbed his cold gun that was in its holdster and hooked it onto his side. Finally, he grabbed the goggles and put them around his neck.

He had to have been gone a day or two by now, he'd have to look at a clock while he was out on this job. He could only hope his sister had managed to get some help and try to find him.

Then something popped into Snarts mind, he wouldn't be able to tell the Flash or ask for help without risking Lisa's life. The only thing to hope for now, was that Flash would notice something was wrong and figure out what it was and how to help before it was to late.

" You ready yet?! " growled Lewis walking in. He froze when he saw Snart turn to him. " Good, your following rules this time. Also one more thing, your not allowed to tell anyone about this. I find out you did and it's bye bye Lisa. Understood! "

" Understood." Says Snart.

" Good. Let's get started." Says Lewis. He then turned and walked out, Snart following right behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Snart had seen what time it was when he was in the car with his father on the way to the heist. It was night. Apparently he had been unconscious for half a day and spent the other half of that day tied up. So it had been a good day since he'd been captured.

He hated this, being forced into something, when he was little he didn't have a choice in the matter. He had been forced to pull off heist after heist with his father and got arrested at age 14. His father had just gotten out of prison and got mad at him because he didn't perform his task on the next heist they did right, so he sent Snart to go grab something and when he got back Lewis was gone and his finger prints were on the scene. He was sent to jail.

The only bright side to that was the fact he met Mick there. He hadn't been strong enough to fight off the group of teens that attacked him, but Mick had been.

They pulled up to a building and Lewis stopped the car. He left it running though, Lewis unbuckled and turned to Snart. " You listen to everything I say and do what I tell you without question and no one will get hurt tonight. " says Lewis.

Snart nodded in response. He unbuckled himself and they walked out and went to the back. " Disable the alarm. " says Lewis.

Snart looked at the type of alarm it was and knew how to disarm it, and that's what he did. Snart and Lewis then walked in, they walked to a back room. This wasn't a building that gets robbed often, mainly cause there wasn't anything of value here, but that's because people didn't know that blueprints to almost every important building here in Central City was here.

They had had a few cameras. Lewis aimed and shot at them. He took them out and then left for a back room, there was a locked door. " Pick the lock, get this number blueprint and let's leave. You got ten minutes. " says Lewis handing him a small slip of paper and walking away.

Snart growled in anger when Lewis was out of hearing range. He crouched down and pulled something out of the pocket of his coat. It what he always used to pick locks.

After he managed to pick the lock he opened it and stood in the doorway. He looked down at the slip of paper he was given and carefully read over the numbers and looked around the room before spotting the area he needed to go to. Then he heard a familiar whoosh and saw the familiar light from it. The Flash.

Snart walked forward, cold gun now in hand. Snart stopped when the Flash looked at him. He had been searching around the room. " Snart. " he said.

Snart lifted his shoulders up some as he spoke. " Barry." He said.

Barry gave him a questioning look, like he didn't know why he was there himself and why Snart was here. " Are you ok? " he finally said after a few moments.

Snart tilted Ted his head to the side, as if he was thinking about what he said before responding. " Peachy. " he then started walking forward. Barry walking with him.

" Ok uh... I was sent here to rescue you. " says Barry. Relief filled Snart then, but he didn't let it show. He was here to rescue him. That meant Lisa was ok and had made contact with Team Flash, as they called themselves. Barry was a smart guy. He should easily figure out what's going on after this encounter.

" That's not necessary, you can speed along now." Says Snart as he grabbed the blueprints he was looking for.

" Look Snart, if these guys are making you do this..."

Snart turned towards Barry " Nobody makes me do anything."

" Then why did your sister think you've been kidnapped?" Says Barry.

Snart was about to respond when a door slamming was heard as well as footsteps. Snart panicked some, of Lewis found him talking to the Flash like this things would go south fast. Thinking quickly, Snart quickly lifted his cold gun, charged it and shot at Barry. He coated Barry's legs, feet, and body up to his mid chest in ice. Barry gasped in pain from the coldness of it.

Then Lewis walked in. " What's taking so long?" Growled Lewis.

Snart put on the Captain Cold smirk. " I got held up." Says Snart.

" Always the excuse with you." He then looked and spotted Flash. His eyes widened and amusement filled them. " Well would you looked at that, didn't think you had it in ya son."

Snart gave the fakest of smiles in hope that through the pain Barry could tell something was very wrong. " Thanks Dad. " says Snart, also hoping that giving away that information will send him a message. He would never want Barry to help him with anything, but this was his little sisters life on the line. He would do anything for her, including throwing away his pride for help from goody two shoes here.

" Come on, we're behind schedule. " says Lewis walking out

" You know what they say, live fast, die young. " Snart then left with Lewis and they took off.

They soon got back to the place they had been at before. They got out of the van and Snart turned towards Lewis. The second he did Lewis back handed him so hard Snart had to go to one knee to catch himself. A hand on his face, he looked back up at Lewis.

" You didn't say anything to Flash did you?!" He snarled at Snart.

" No. I hate the Flash why would I ask him for help. I understood you clearly. " says Snart standing back up.

" Good. You better not be lying to me, cause if you are you can say bye bye to your sister. " says Lewis walking away. Snart glared and rubbed his sore check before following. The blueprint still in his hand.

Hopefully that hit wouldn't leave a bruise, he hadn't looked at himself in the mirror yet so he didn't know if the punch that knocked him out had left a bruise. Snart walked in and stopped by his father. " You got any restrooms in this place? " says Snart.

Lewis just pointed and took the blueprints. Snart turned and went the way he told him to, he did indeed find a bathroom. He wasn't going to take a shower or anything, that would take to long and Lewis would throw a fit. So he decided not to, even though this bathroom had one.

Instead he he settled for turning on the faucet and washing his face with the cold water. He breathed in deeply and shut it off. He sat there for a minute, his head down and eyes closed, water dripping off his face into the sink. His hand gripping the edge of the sink tightly.

He had had to keep himself calm through this. For Lisa's sake. He really hoped Barry would get the picture that he needed help and help him instead of assuming Snart would do something wrong and actual work for his father willingly. Lisa will know somethings up knowing Lewis is involved. She had to of seen him before she was knocked out, he was the only other person in the room. Unless there were others, but he wasn't to sure.

Snart reached over and grabbed a few paper towels before drying his face off. Finally he looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror. In this light, you can clearly see the bruise on his jaw. Barry wouldn't have seen it in the dim light of the building they had been in.

The bruise was a circular bruise colored purple. A light purple though, it would heal fairly quickly. He then took that time to lift up his right hand and used his left to pull down the sleeve. His wrist was bruised pretty badly still from all the fighting he did. Snart had to get out and get away from Lewis fast. Not even two days and he's already got bruises showing. He should be able to prevent this, he's an adult now. Lewis shouldn't even be able to lay a hand on him. Somehow he always manages to find a way around it.

Snart then quickly used the restroom before heading back out to Lewis. Lewis already had the blueprints out and was going over it. He was talking on the phone to somebody. As Snart walked up he held up a finger, telling Snart he basically just needed to keep his mouth shut.

Lewis sighed then. " Fine, I'll meet you there in twenty minutes. " he then hung up. He looked at Snart. " You, follow me." He said.

Snart did, he followed Lewis to a room. Lewis motioned for him to walk in, all there was in the room was a half deflated blow up mattress, a pillow and blanket and that was it. Snart walked in. " This is where you will be staying for now. I'll be out at a meeting, I'm trusting you not to screw up like you normally do by leaving this door unlocked. If your not here and asleep when I get back, things are going to be very bad for you. " he then closed the door behind him and left.

Snart growled and shrugged off his parka, he didn't have much else to do and Lewis would know right away if he went snooping. He probably has some stupid hidden cameras everywhere. Snart bundled up his parka and laid down. He slipped off his goggles and set them down. He did however, keep his cold gun next to his head out of its holdster and held the handle just in case.

He wasnt taking any chances. Snart probably spent the next hour trying to sleep. The room was dark and very quiet, no windows or anything. Snart wasn't even sure if there was a lightbulb in the room or a light fixture at that. The room was cold and Snart didn't mind the cold. He actually preferred it, he didn't get his name for no reason now.

He wondered how Lisa and Mick were holding up now that they knew for sure he was working with Lewis he hated for them to think he was doing it willingly, but Lisa and Mick would automatically know he wouldn't work for him willingly.

He would give anything to go see Lisa right now, it would definitely calm him down and help him sleep better, he couldn't sleep well knowing she had a bomb in her head and that Lewis could press that dang button any second and kill her if he felt like it.

He hoped she was ok and that Team Flash would hear her out and not just be mean because she's his brother. Cisco would listen to her more then anyone else would, if she was with him Snart knew she was safe.

That is what calmed Snarts nerves a little, she already went to them for help and the Flash came to try and rescue Snart. She was safe then and Cisco being the smart guy he is, would figure it out soon enough. Hopefully.

A few hours passed and Snart was wide awake when he heard footsteps outside his door, two sets of them. He froze, every muscle in his body grew tense. He heard the rattle of the handle. " Wait." Says a deep voice. To muffled for Snart to make out who it was.

" Why? I told him he had to be asleep by he time I got back or he'd pay." Says Lewis. Snart knew that was him.

" If you keep hurting him he will never be able to do what we need him to do. Let him sleep and rest up." Says the guy. Snart was confused by that. He didn't know why this other guy would be defending him.

" He's probably wide awake in there. I can't let punishment for a disobeyed order slide." Growled Lewis.

A growl was heard. " He's probably wide awake because he wants to know if his sister is safe. Would you be able to sleep if the person you cared about the most had a bomb in their head?!" Growled the guy.

" Then what do you want me to do?" Growled Lewis.

" Let him sleep, then tomorrow give him money and send him to the Saints and Sinners Bar he likes for a late breakfast. The Flash is more likely to find him there. He's onto him, he knows something is up with snart. Let Snart send the Flash off and get him to think Snart is doing this willingly and we're free to do what we want. Got it !" Snapped the guy.

" Fine. If this goes wrong though we do this my way. " says Lewis. The guy must have nodded because the footsteps started again and soon were gone.

Snart sighed in relief. He didn't know who that guy was, but he was thankful the guy talked him out of it. It only sucked more and more when Lewis hit him. Snart didn't care what happened to him, as long as his sister was safe. That's what means the most to him.

Snart turned over onto his side facing the door instead of laying on his back. He wanted to make sure that if anyone walked in while he was asleep, they would deeply regret it. Snart Laos there for two more hours before feeling drowsy finally. Snart then fell asleep, not at all looking forward to tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Snart woke the next morning on his own, he would have thought Lewis would have done something to wake him up. So this was a nice surprise. Snart moved his hand and winced, the bruises were starting to really hurt his wrists.

Snart moved and sat up, ignoring the sting now. He grabbed his parka and stood up, he slipped his parka on and put his cold gun in its holdster before walking to the door. He opened it and walked forward. He had no idea what time it was, or how late he might have slept.

Snart walked led back to the main area to see Lewis still going over the blueprints. He looked up. " Good, your awake. " he said. He reached into his pocket and brought out something and set it on the counter in front of him. " That's for you. "

Snart walked up and looked. It was a tube of some type of cream and about fifty dollars in cash. " What's this for?"

" The cream is a numbing agent. You can put it on the bruises on your wrists. The money is for your breakfast. Go to that bar you like and eat. Take your time." Says Lewis.

Without saying a word, Snart slowly picked the stuff up and backed up. " So, your just letting me go?" Says Snart.

" Just for the time it takes you to get your meal. Come right back though, I'll have our plan done by then. " says Lewis.

Snart nodded before turning and levaing. He left and went to the bar Saints and Sinners. He walked in and sat down at a booth seat. He read the tube of cream. It did have a numbing agent in it, but it was also to let it heal faster. He used it a lot as a kid whenever he had to hide bruises from teachers and other students, or curious neighbors.

Snart set it to the side, he was debating if he should use it or not. He then looked at the money, he knew they planned for him to go here to meet the Flash. Knowing Barry, he was bound to show up any second to try and talk to him. Just then the waitress walked up. " The usual I assume? " she asked.

" Yes, that will be good. " says Snart. She nodded and walked off to the back kitchen. Snart stuffed the money into his pocket and stared at the tube of cream. It didn't confuse Snart at all why Lewis would give him something for it, he wanted to keep it a secret and having anyone find out would be deadly to him and his sister.

It didn't take long afterwards for the food to be brought to him along with a cup of coffee. It had to seem like seconds after he started eating that Barry showed his face at the door. Barry walked up and sat down. " Well Barry, back from the dead already. " says Snart. He then looked up at Barry. " Pass me the salt."

Barry slid over the salt. " Don't spill, its bad luck."

Snart looked up at him, sprinkled salt over his food before setting the salt back down on its side, spilling it. Barry huffed in slight annoyance at him.

" Why are you working with Lewis? " says Barry. Those words almost made Snart jump, relief surged through him. Barry was getting closer, good. " Lisa says you hate him. "

Snart looked up. " Things are... complicated between family. " says Snart. He took a bite. " You should know, with you and your parents."

Barry didn't even seem affected by it. He was about to say something when he noticed the tube of cream. He quickly grabbed it and looked at it. " This cream is normally for bruises. Why do you have it?" Says Barry.

" That is none of your business. " says Snart eating another bite. Barry looked to be studying him as he ate.

" It appears like it's going to be my business. Is this cream for those bruises on your face?" Says Barry.

" No. I wouldn't be who I am if I couldn't them take a punch to the face. " says Snart.

" Did Lewis do that? I know he used to hit you and Lisa. " says Barry.

Snart didnt speak, he took another bite. Seconds later though Barry snatched his wrist. Pain flared from his touch and Snart had to force himself not to jerk his arm back. Barry pulled back the sleeve and stared in shock. " How the heck did this happen Snart?" Says Barry.

Snart jerked his arm back, or tried to. Barry wouldn't release him. " Let go of me." Growled Snart.

" Tell me how this happened. Then I'll let you go. " says Barry.

" I don't have to tell you anything. " Growled Snart. He tried to jerk his hand back again.

" You were given this cream to numb it up so people wouldn't find out, weren't you?" Says Barry.

Snart gave Barry a look. " Why ask questions you already know the answer to." Growled Snart. At that Barry released his wrist.

Snart jerked his arm back, Barry passed over the tube of cream. " Tell me what's going on. Let me help you." Says Barry.

" Stop wasting time trying to save people who don't want to be saved. " says Snart.

" Yeah well maybe it's not just about you, right. I bet whatever you two are up to innocent people are going to get hurt. " says Barry.

" Don't worry, I remember our little deal, you leave me alone and I make sure no one dies. " says snart earing another bite of food.

Barry looked to the side and smiled before looking back. " Alright, you a criminal, Snart, but you live by a code. It sounds to me like Lewis doesn't, like he won't care if people die. " says Barry. Snart hated he couldn't tell Barry everything right now. It annoyed him so much. " That's why I can't leave this alone."

" Then everyone will know who that Flash is under that mask." Says Snart waving a finger at Barry.

" I don't care. I will take you down anyway, both of you. " says Barry.

Snart nodded and wiped his his mouth with a napkin. " We'll see about that. " he then stood, grabbed the tube of cream and started walking away. " Thanks for the meal. " as he walked away he nodded at the waitress and she walked over and set the bill by Barry.

Snart left the building and went on his on his way back to the warehouse. He stopped at an alley though and rolled up his sleeves. He opened the tube of cream and put some on his left hand. He then gently rubbed it over the bruises on his right wrist before doing the same to his left.

He then turned and left for the warehouse. He walked in to see Lewis standing there glaring at him. " What?" Says Snart.

" You almost let the Flash find out about this." Growled Lewis Walking forward.

Snart began to panic a little, how on earth did he know what happened? " I did no such thing." Growled Snart.

A loud crack was heard and Snarts head snapped to the side. " Don't lie to me boy." Growled Lewis. Snart looked back at him.

" He almost found out, but I have this under control. He's no where near finding out about what we're doing, cause even I don't know what we're doing." Says Snart.

Lewis growled in anger. Snart was curious as to how Lewis knew about his meeting with Barry and the fact that he said the Flash. Must have something to do with that partner he has yet to meet.

He wasn't going to ask him that cause Lewis was ticked enough as it is. Lewis suddenly gripped his arm in a tight grip that almost hurt and yanked him into the building to his work table.

He tossed him him into the chair that was there. Snart almost growled in anger at him. " This mistake will not go unpunished. Your going to sit there and take whatever come, if not I'll just hit this button and kill your sister. Understand?!" Growled Lewis.

Snart growled angrily. " Fine. " he knew there was no fighting this. He had no other choice, but to accept this or lose the only person he gave a crap about.

Lewis walked over to the table and opened a small metal box there. He sat down in the chair across from Snart and brought out bits to a device. Snart knew what it was, he's seen enough of them to know.

" You remember this don't you. My second police taser. This one has the shock on the end of it, only to be used in emergency's or in this case punishment for misbehaving children. " says Lewis.

" Your a sick freak you know that! " snapped Snart.

His father chuckled. " I may be, but so are you son. I still care for you. It may not seem like it, but I do. I'd protect you by killing anyone that even so much as spoke to you wrong. " says Lewis.

" I don't care about you one bit old man. I hate you! " snarled Snart. " if it wasn't Lisa's life on the line right now. You'd be dead. "

Lewis growled at that. He had put it together already and pressed the button. Loud violent shocks were seen at the top of it. " Time for another lesson son." Says Lewis.

He lunged forward and pressed the the button as he jabbed the tip to Snarts rib cage. Snart yelled in pain before silencing himself. He had forgotten how painful this taser was.

" You lucky I don't kill you sister for the words you just said to me boy." Snapped Lewis.

Snarts face was a grimace of pain as he tried with all his might not to scream out and give Lewis the sadifaction of knowing how much pain he's causing him. Lewis then removed it. Snart gasped in deeply.

He only waited about about thirty seconds before pressing it to him again. Snart grunted in pain. His grunts were grunts of effort to keep back his screams. If felt like five minutes he had that taser pressed to his side. When in reality it was only two.

It was removed yet again and Snart hung his head down, beads of sweat now running down his face. " You'll n-never get away with this. I'll kill ya soon enough. " growled Snart. All that got him was the taser back at his side

" Oh the tough guy act. I've seen that many times. Your threats sound threatening, but they hold no promise. " says Lewis.

As he tased him he punched Snart in the face with his free hand. Snarts head snapped back and a cry of pain left his mouth. " You stupid boy. " growled Lewis.

He had yet to remove the taser. Instead he flipped a little switch and it went up in power. Snart couldn't stop himself for yelling in pain.

" Our little crime buddy is coming over tonight and you'll get to finally meet him. Until then I get to continue this lesson. " growled Lewis. Snart really hated this, he couldn't fight back against Lewis because Lewis had his finger on the button.

He he wanted to fight back, so freakin' badly, because darn t, that taser hurt. He could do nothing, but sit there and wait for it be over. Lisa was probably worried sick about him.

Lewis removed the taser. Snart barely moved, he was gasping and groaned in pain. " How does it feel Leonard. To be powerless against me yet again? To know that I will always have all the power and you will be powerless against me. " says Lewis wth a twisted grin.

Snart never answered. Lewis gripped his chin and forced him to look at him. " ANSWER ME! " he yelled.

" Never." Snarled Snart. Lewis growled and pressed the taser to Snarts neck this time. Snart screamed in agony this time.

" This is going to be a long hour or two for you. " says Lewis. He switched the power up more. Snarts screams only echoed through the building. Unheard from outside. No one was coming to help, no one knew. Snart was on his own. He only hoped that Barry would figure things out soon.


	7. Chapter 7

When Snart woke next he was on the cold floor in that room Lewis gave him. He had been tossed to the ground after he had passed out. Snarts head hurt pretty badly now. He slowly pushed up and shook his head.

He remembered a lot of what happened. He lasted a long while before the taser rendered him unconscious. Lewis was going to pay big time once his sister was safe. Snart got to his knees and saw then a small container of food, a water bottle and a note for him.

He grabbed the note note and read it. _Eat that food and get out here when you wake. Our friend should be here at nine. Hope you learned your lesson._ Snart rolled his eyes in annoyance. It was morning and there was a watch it was 8:20 in the morning he'd been passed out since yesterday afternoon.

He opened the container and all that was there was a plain hamburger and a few chips. How wonderful for dinner. It reminded him of school lunches whenever he never had time to make his lunch and Lewis had to do it.

What frustrates him more than anything is the fact that Lewis called their little torture session a lesson. What kind of lesson is tasing your own fully grown child until he passed out.

Snart pulled out the food, say back and slowly started eating it. He was in no hurry to eat fast and then make his way to Lewis. He actually just wanted to sleep some more. After he ate he sat back against the closest wall and closed his eyes.

He really missed his bed, he really missed Lisa, heck he even really missed Mick. He just wanted to go home and pretend like none of this had ever happened. He was still hungry, but he doubted he'd get anymore food until after this heist.

He probably sat there a good thirty minutes before finally getting up and grabbing the water. He guzzled it down and left the room. As he walked in he froze at the door. He heard another voice aside from his fathers and he quickly hid.

" Everything is going as planned. I don't need you to screw this up by torturing him again. " growled the voice. Snart noticed that the voice seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it.

" I didn't torture him. I taught him a lesson for his bad behavior and mistake. " says Lewis. Snart silently growled in anger at that.

" Your son was right. You are a sick freak. A parent shouldn't torture their child, especially one that used to be a cop. Ain't it a wonder you got fired. " he growled.

Lewis growled in anger. " There a point to this?"

" Yes. I need your son in good health for my plan. Using a taser on him until he passed out is bad for him. " he said.

" Since when have you cared for that brats health?" Says Lewis.

" I don't, but for my plan to work I need him to be able to move. I knew he was going to let the Flash in on this or give him a hint. It's what I wanted to happen. I didn't want for you to torture him though. " growled the guy.

" You knew he'd slip up with the Flash. " says Lewis.

" Of course I did. Your son thinks he's slick with this. The Flash is close to figuring out what's going on. I need Snart to go and give him another hint before we got through with the heist. " says the guy.

" What if Flash stops us and..."

" Shh. We have a guest." Says the guy

Snart knew he should have left when he had the chance. Lewis suddenly appeared in his sights. He growled and gripped Snarts upper arm and yanked him roughly into the room.

" I'd like you to meet our friend. He calls himself. Mirror Master. " says Lewis.

Snart looked at the guy. This guy was grinning at Snart. Snart couldn't believe his eyes, it was Sam Scudder. " What... I don't under... your supposed to be dead. " says Snart.

" You'd think that, but no. I flew into the mirror. I lived in the mirror until I figured out how to use my powers and exit the mirror. Once I mastered it myself I was able to do so much more. " says Sam.

" You tried to kill me and now your a stupid meta." Growled Snart. Lewis gripped tighter and Snart winced in pain.

" Realease his arm Lewis. " growled Sam.

Lewis growled, but released him. Snart walked to the side. " I did try to kill you yes, that's all I wanted to do when I left the mirror, but then I realized. Why kill you when I can make you work for me. So I studied you, for months. Learned everything about you. Your favorite place to eat, your favorite thing to do. Who you care about the most. Everything and now I'm going to use the knowledge to my advantage. " says Sam.

" That was you I saw on my phone screen. Y-you were in the reflection watching me. " says Snart.

" Yes I was. I'll answer more of your questions or whatever later. Right now, I need you to go to Jitters. Flash should be there in thirty minutes. I want you to talk to him answer some questions about your injuries and who caused them. Then come back and we will do last minute preparations for the heist. " says Sam.

" What, you not going to give me money too?" Snart growled sarcastically.

Sam ignored his sarcastic comment and walked up to him and pulled out a small shard of glass. " Stay still or your sister dies. " he ordered.

Snart froze. " I know I said no hurting you, and technically this isn't going to affect your ability to perform well at the heist tonight. I just need Flash to realize you are letting Lewis abuse you again. He will try what he can to protect you by trying to get involved any wa he can in tonight's heist. Let slip something about a bomb and Lisa, but not what's going on completely. He will figure it out and rush on over. So stay still. " says Sam.

Lewis watched as Sam placed the sharp edge on Snarts left cheek and with one quick swipe, he sliced open a two to three inch cut. One that would need stitches. Snart gasped in sharply at the pain from it. He then felt the blood start to trickle down his face. He then smiled. " Go. Let him fix it if you want. Leave. " growled Sam.

Snart nodded and backed up before turning and leaving. He made it to Jitters about ten minutes later and sat at a table. He took a few napkins and wiped the blood away. It had already leaked onto his shirt.

Snart growled in anger. It just had to be Scudder. Stupid freaks, both of them. He sat there for about twenty minutes before Barry walked in. He looked around and right away noticed Snart.

Forgetting what hat he was there to get he walked right over to Snart. " What the heck happened to you?" Says Barry.

Snart sneered at Barry. " It's nothing you need to concern yourself with Scarlet. Go run off. " says Snart making a shooing motion. If he couldn't escape these two, maybe he could ruin their plans they had for the Scarlet Speedster.

" I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened to your cheek and what happened to your neck " says Barry

" I already gave you an answer, now move alo... OW!" Cried Snart suddenly as barry gripped his bruised wrist and yanked him forward.

He pushed up his sleeve. " These bruises are worse Snart. Explain to me what happened or this conversation will be taken somewhere more private. " growled Barry.

" I can't tell you Barry. " says Snart. Barry stiffened.

" Fine, have it your way." Suddenly everything was a blur and Snarts stumach flipped. It was less then a minute and Snart was set on the ground in the woods.

Snart stumbled led to the side and gripped a tree as his vision steadied. There were no reflections out here. Scudder couldn't see or hear them. Barry then zoomed forward and had Snart pinned against a tree.

" Answer me. Who did this?" Growled Barry.

" Stop asking the stupid questions and ask the question that you've been wanting to ask. " says Snart.

" Did Lewis do this?" Says Barry.

Snart remembered what Sam said. " Yes. "

Barry growled in anger at that. " Why? Why on earth would you let him do this to you? Your a fully grown man. He has no right. " says Barry.

" I'm not doing this by choice. " snapped Snart.

Barry's eyes widened. " I was right. He is forcing you to do this. Why? What does he have on you?" Says Barry.

Snart shut his mouth then. Barry sighed and lifted his hand, he ran his finger gently over the cut on his face. Snart jerked his head back. " What did he do when you returned yesterday?" Says Barry.

" He brought out his old police taser. " says Snart.

Barry looked horrified. " Gosh the marks on your neck..." he trailed off.

" Are from the taser. Yes. " says Snart.

" How long?" He asked.

" A few hours until I finally passed out. " says Snart.

" I need to get you somewhere safe. You need to be under protection and..."

" NO!" Yelled Snart in panic before he could stop himself. Barry looked at him. " I can't run from this. Please don't do anything that will keep me from this?"

" You would never willingly work with him. Your being forced to which means he's threatening you. What's he using that's got you so scared? " Barry then gasped. " No, not what, who?"

Snart looked down. Barry released him. " Lisa." He said finally.

Snart looked eyes with him and Barry then knew the truth. " Dang Snart. " he said.

" He attacked me when I returned from eating yesterday. He spent countless hours torturing me with that taser and said if I fought back he'd kill her. I passed out after a while and woke about a hour ago maybe. I can't tell you how he's threatening you, but I was told I can give you a hint. " says Snart.

" You were told?" Asked Barry.

" Lewis knows a lot. I'm not sure if he knows who you are, but he knew you'd be here and would ask questions. He's hoping you'll join us for the heist tonight. " says Snart.

Barry nodded. " Fine. I'm willing to risk it. " says Barry.

" I'm not. You need to stay for away from him. Get your friends. Find some way to get me out of this and get Lisa checked out. She's had a pain in her neck recently. " says Snart.

Barry sighed. " I can't stay away from this. You know I can't. My friends will work over everything while I keep an eye on you. " says Barry.

Snart growled. " Fine. Tell me which way to go and I'll walk back myself. I'd rather had some time to myself before having to go back. " says Snart.

" At least let me stitch up that cut. " says Barry. Snart nodded. Barry rushed off and came back with wipes and a first aid kit. He then got to work. He wiped the cut clean, then threaded the needle. He ran some disinfectant over it which caused Snart to wince. He then started to stitch it up. " When this is over, Caitlin's going to want to get a look at all your injuries. "

Snart nodded. " Very well. " he said.

" To get home, just got straight that way and Central City is five miles away. " says Barry.

Snart nodded thanks. He turned and started walking. Only Barry never left his side. The two walked in silence the entire way until they were at the town limits. " I'll be seeing you later tonight. " says Barry.

Snart nodded. " Also. Sorry for rushing you off to the woods and all. " says Barry.

Snart gave a smirk. " Nah, your fine Scarlet. It gave me a few hours break. " says Snart.

" Lewis isn't going to hurt you when you get back is he?" Says Barry.

" I honestly don't know what he will do. If he does anything, you'll more then likely see it later. " Snart started to walk away.

" Wait, what about the hint for Lisa? " says Barry.

" Remember what I said Scarlet about checking Lisa out. I already gave you the hint. " says Snart and with that he left for the warehouse again, not sure of what's to come, but hoping it's nothing bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Snart didn't want to go back into that warehouse with those two, but he knew he had no choice. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

The second he entered three sets of eyes were on him. Lewis, San and a new guy. " Finally, what took so long? " says Sam.

" Had a long walk back. " replied Snart walking over. He stood close to the table they were around and crossed his arms.

" You didn't let a lot slip did you?" Growled Lewis.

Snart rolled his eyes. " I didn't tell him any more then I was told to tell him. "

sam smiled. " Good, you know how to follow rules. Keep it that way. " he then looked at Lewis and nodded at him to continue what he had been saying.

" Well, now that you are here, we make our move at 9:00. That's when the clean crews go in and the daytime shift leaves. Now we'll go up the service elevator to the 27th floor. They got a two-man team of armed guards working the 27th through 29th floor, but if we time it perfectly with their shift change we should be able to get in and out. " says Lewis.

Snart crossed his his arms and had one up at his chin. " And if the timing doesn't work out? "

" Then those guards don't make it home. " says Lewis.

" but if we start at the top floor there's a service elevator that will..." Snart was stopped in the middle of talking by Lewis as he walked up to him.

" Son, you and I both know that there's casualties in this line of work. " says Lewis. He went to touch Snarts shoulder, but Snart dodged him by moving to the side. He and Lewis locked eyes before he turned.

" Rutenburg, your the tech guy. Did you find a salution for the vault hallway?" Says Lewis.

" Not yet. That Draycons systems keypad's gonna be a problem." The new guy responded. Lewis chuckled then looked at Snart.

" Fine, how about you? You gonna disappoint me too, or is that freeze gun of yours gonna look after the power source for the laser grid?" Says Lewis.

" It's a Cold Gun, and yes, but I have a better way past the lasers. " says Snart giving him a look.

The Rutenburg guy glared at Snart. " That gun is the only reason your here, so shut up before I make you..." he stopped in the middle of speaking and gripped his head when Lewis suddenly brought out a remote and charged it up. Whirring was heard.

They Rutenburg guy stumbled back. " Ow, ow my- my head. Oh my head. Ah it feels like it's gonna..."

Lewis then pressed the button and Rutenburg's head exploded. Snarts face was a look of horror. " Nobody talks to my son that way. Nobody. " growled Lewis.

" Snart. Go for a walk. I need to have a talk with your father. " growled Sam. Snart nodded and left.

The second he was four blocks away the trembling started. His breathing picked up and fear took over. He sunk to the ground and gripped his head. " No, no that things in Lisa. Oh gosh no! " Cried Snart.

Snart was freakin' out. Lewis had to have done that to make a point. To make sure Snart never disobeyed him. How did he get that bomb in that guys head anyway?!

He sat there freakin' out when the person Snart least expected showed up. " Snart."

He looked up and there was Cisco. He got down by Snart and placed a hand on his knee. " Barry filled us in on everything. I want to let you know I am working on the clue. Why are you so freaked out?" Says Cisco.

" I just watched my father kill a man by making his head explode. " says Snart.

" You've seen someone die before right? So why is this so personal to..." he stopped short. His eyes widened and he looked at Snart. " Lisa has a pain in her neck. She's got a bomb in her neck. Doesn't she?" Says Cisco.

Snart nodded once. " You need to leave. Lewis always finds out what I'm doing. Please just... save her. " says Snart. Cisco nodded and took off. Snart was beginning to wonder how he was here so fast. Then he noticed the Togo coffee cup from Jitters and saw it was right across the street.

Snart had had never been so terrified before. If Lewis decides to kill Lisa... no he couldn't think like that. It wouldn't happen, Barry and Cisco and the rest of the team will prevent it. They had no choice.

Finally, after Snart had calmed down, he got up and went back. The second he walked in though, he was smacked across the face hard enough to make him fall. Seconds later after that a foot came in contact with his rib cage so hard Snart could have sworn a rib broke or maybe fractured.

Snart hissed in pain and looked up. He was a bit shocked to see it was Sam who hit him this time. He lifted Snart up and growled. " I said go for a walk, not give everything away. " growled Sam.

" If you want Flash here tonight for the plan, he needs to know the full extent of what he's up against. I still didn't tell them about you though. " growled Snart.

" That wasn't the Flash you spoke to. " growled Sam.

" That was a man named Cisco. He's works for the Flash. He's their weapon maker, he made my Cold Gun. " says Snart.

Sam glared at him for a few seconds that seemed like hours. He then set Snart down fully. " Make one more mistake before tonight and I will kill you. Understand." Growled Sam.

Snart nodded. " Understood. " says Snart. Sam then released his shirt and backed up. " Go get your Cold Gun ready. Clean it or whatever the heck it is you do. " says Sam.

Snart walked off off to a side room and sat down. He brought out his Cold Gun and started to take it apart. He checked every part of it to make sure it was all working before putting it back together. He took as slowly as he could and managed to make it last a hour and a half. By now he had a rag and was wiping it down.

Then he sensed Barry. It was time to start this mission. " These visits are getting old." He then looked at Barry.

" Third times the charm. " says Barry.

" I told you, I don't need saving. " says Snart.

" But your sister does. " at that Snart froze and some relief flowed through him. " I know your dad put a bomb in Lisa. Lewis told you he'd kill her if you didn't help him. Look don't worry, my team is working on a way to remove the bomb. " says Barry.

" I hope you got that gun of yours ready to blast cause..." Lewis was walking in. Snart froze and looked at Barry in warning meaning he had better think fast. Lewis walked in a froze upon seeing Barry. " Who the heck is this?"

Barry stepped forward. " Uh Lenny here said you needed new tech. " Barry stuck out his hand. " What's up, I'm Sam. So..."

Snart freakin panicked then. Sam, he just had to pick the name Sam. Snart could only hope this didn't end badly.

Lewis huffed. " Heh, " he started. He looked at Snart. " You think this kid can crack a Draycon keypad?"

Snart had no idea how to answer this. Barry took cate of that for him though. " Well I did help Snart steak the Kahndaq diamond last year. It was locked behind an AmerTek Industries Phase Three Suppression Door with a Draycon XL-1218 Keypad. So.." says Barry with a chuckle.

Snart gave a face. " Couldn't have done it without him. "

" Draycon's my jam. " says Barry. Snart wanted to roll his eyes, but he resisted.

" Ah, ok Sam. Let's go. " says Lewis.

Barry looked shocked. " Right now?" He said.

" You got a problem with that? " questioned Lewis.

" No, all good. Can't wait. " says Barry.

" Oh, this should be fun. " says Snart sarcastically.

" Keep quiet and follow my lead. " Snapped Lewis to Snart.

" Just like old times. " replied Snart. He gave Barry a look as he passed him and followed Lewis out the door.

Barry followed. The two got in the back of the van while Lewis got into the drivers seat. He tossed back some outfits. " Get dressed. " he snapped.

They nodded. Lewis started the car and drove off. Snart would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about this. He just hoped Barry didn't blow his cover.

" What do you think your doing?" Whispered Snart. Quiet enough that Lewis couldn't hear.

" Saving you. I am not going to let you do this alone. " says Barry.

" Whatever. Follow my lead though. I don't need you blowing your cover the second we walk in there. " says Snart. Barry nodded in reply. They got dressed and ready.

Soon enough they pulled up led up to the building. Snart took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing. With that they got out and got their supplies before finally they headed for the building.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Snart couldn't remember the last time he felt this nervous about pulling a heist. If Barry made one wrong move, Lisa was as good as dead. The three walked in, Snart felt as if they were being watched and risked a glance at the shinny glass door they just walked through.

There on the door was Scudder. Crap, he was watching them. Snart's nerves were now even more on edge and his arms and hands started to tingle as if they were asleep.

He came back to reality at Barry settling an potential shoot out before it could happen. Barry glances back at him as they walked on to the floor they needed to be on.

" Hold on, did you hear that." They we're stopped when a noise was heard.

" I got it. " says Barry carefully looking around in the reflection of his phone. " Two armed guards. "

" Guess your timing didn't work out after all." Says Snart.

" That why I got a plan B." Replied Lewis getting out his gun.

" Yeah, cause you always needed one. " snapped Snart.

" Yeah but... your sister turned out to be a disappointment also. " Out of the corner of his eye, Snart saw Barry take off and quickly return to his place.

" All right, what do you guys say we get On with the job? " they looked. " Guards are gone. Must have taken a break. " says Barry.

" Must have." Growled Snart.

As they walked around to where the Draycon system was Snart kept seeing Scudder. Snart wasn't afraid to admit he was scared right now. His arms were tingling so much not to the point where it almost hurt.

Snart was so distracted that he didnt notice what theyw ere doing until he heard Barry. " Boom, told you Draycon was my jam. "

They walked around Barry. " Nice job Sam. "

Barry grinned. " Yeah. " he said.

" It's good to go out on a high note. " says Lewis. Snart's Eyed widened as his father shot at Barry and Barry flew back and landed in an awkward position on the ground.

Lewis walked away. " Sorry Barry. " says Snart.

Snart walked up to his fathers side. Scudder then walked out of the glass at the wall and crossed his arms. " Get on with it Snart. We don't have all day. "

" Go son, make me proud. " says Lewis

" Like I care. " Snart powered red up cold gun and froze the lasers.

" Ha, now what?" Says Lewis.

Snart held up hos arms and walked forward slowly, shattering the ice lasers as he did so. " I told you, I had a better way past the lasers. " says Snart.

" Step aside. Time for another lesson. " says Lewis moving Snart and making it to the safe. Snart wanted to kill him then and there for saying that.

" You've got 125 seconds before the system defrosts. " says Snart.

" Then what? " says Lewis.

Snart gave a glare. " Sirens. "

Lewis set to work. Scudder was just watching the entire thing. Probably making side Snart didn't double cross them.

Lewis then managed to get what he wanted just as the sirens rang out. " Time up. Let's get out of here. " says Lewis. They started running away when Barry showed up.

Snart felt a ton of relief at that knowing Barry was alive. " Your not going anywhere but Iron Heights Lewis. " says Barry. Then his eyes settled on Scudder. " Who are you? "

Snart's eyes shot between all of them. " Ah the Flash. I knew you would show up. " says Lewis.

" As for who I am. I am Mirror Master. " says Scudder. He stepped forward and gave a dangerous look that sent chills down Snart's spine. " And you will never leave here alive. "

" Wanna bet? " Says Barry. He put a hand to his mask. " Do I wanna bet? "

He then looked back. " What kind of a man puts a bomb in his own daughter? " says Barry.

" A very rich one. " he then looked at Snart, who had aimed his cold gun at Barry the second he arrived. " Kill him. "

Snart's arms and hands started to hurt pretty badly from the tingles now. His hand holding the gun had a slight tremble to it. Not only that, but the tingles have spread throughout his entire body. It was worse with his hands and arms though.

Snart hadn't made a move to fire yet. Scudder's look darkened. " Fire Leonard. " he growled.

Lewis held up a switch. " Fire or you'll never see your sister alive. " says Lewis.

Seconds before Snart pulled the trigger Barry put his hand to his mask and looked at Snart. " Lisa's safe. " he said relief like nothing he had ever felt before filled Snart.

He turned his gun to Lewis who had turned to stare at him with wide eyes. However, before Snart could fire, Scudder sent Snart flying to the side. Scudder then had a fun out and aimed at Snart.

" I still have a plan. Luckily I need you alive. I don't however, need you uninjured. " growled Scudder.

He fired before Barry could do anything. Snart helped and threw his hands out in front of his face. The tingles grew and his arms grew cold.

Gasps were heard as well as a clank of something hitting the ground. Snart looked for himself. The bullet was frozen and on the ground, Snart stared at his hands.

They looked like ice ice and he had steam coming off of them from how cold it was. Snart didn't understand it. Barry's jaw had dropped.

Snart stood up and walked forward. " Your sister may be safe for now, but..." Lewis never finished before Snart had him by the neck with his frozen hand.

" Never. Ever. Speak of her again you worthless excuses for a man. " growled Snart.

Scudder watched as Snart grew angrier. The more angry he got, the more the ice spread on his body. It was coating him from head to toe. " I am going to kill you Lewis. Slowly, painfully, in anyway I know how. " he walked forward and pressed Lewis to the wall, choking him. The ice spreading over Lewis's neck as Snart's power grew.

Scudder walked up. " That's enough of that." He then rammed the butt of the gun into Snart's temple. Snart released his father and turned on Scudder. He shot flrwaed a stream of ice. It almost looked like liquid nitrogen.

Flash had to do something before Snart killed all of them. Snart didn't realize he was yelling in anger as he used his power.

Flash ran forward and grabbed Snart and yanked him to he side. Snart was yelling and fighting Flash. Freezing his arms. Scudder quickly grabbed Lewis and escaped into a reflection and were gone.

" Stop fighting me Leonard. Their gone. " Yelled Barry.

" YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!" Yelled Snart.

" Because your out of control and right now you are more important. Now calm down." Snapped Barry.

Snart closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he calmed down the hit to his head caught up with him. Snart grew very dizzy. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp in Barry's arms.

The last thing he heard was Barry yelling his name. Then everything went black.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The next time he woke he realized he was on a soft bed. He opened his eyes. " He did what?" Says Lisa.

" He has ice shorting from his hands and his body turned to ice. It was like nothing I've ever seen before. " says Barry.

Snart looked at his body. His rib cage was wrapped up, as were his wrists and a spot on his neck. " Where am I? " says Snart.

They looked, Mick was there as well. " Your in Star Labs. " says Barry.

Caitlin walked up to him. " Do you remember what happened Leonard? " she asked.

Snart nodded. " I don't get it though. How do I have ice powers?"

" I think I may know. " says Mick.

They looked at him. " When the partial accelerator blew and sent that wave of stuff I found Snart yelling in pain next to liquid nitrogen that almost seemed like it was sleeping into his skin from a bullet hole in the container he was next to. " says Mick.

" Scudder was next to a mirror which is why he has the power to go in and out of a mirror. " says Snart.

Everyone looked at Snart. " So that's it then. Snart's a meta human. " says Barry. Snart wasn't afraid to admit that though scarred him.

Things could not get any worse


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Snart couldn't believe it. He was a Meta Human. It just didn't seem possible. " How am I a Meta Human? I just don't understand why my powers haven't worked until now!" Says Snart.

" You must not have had the right setting for your powers to emerge until tonight." Says Caitlin.

" So the motivation I needed was nearly losing my sister and nearly getting my head blown off!" Snapped Snart.

" Hey, calm down Snart. Their trying to help. " Say Mick.

Snart took a feep breath. " So what's going to happen now? Are you going to treat me like any other Meta and lock me up in your Meta Human containment cells? " says Snart.

" Not unless you attack us with your powers. " says Caitlin.

" In truth, we want to help you. " says Barry.

That took Snart by surprise. " Why? I'm just a rogue, one of your bad guys. Why would you care? " says Snart.

" I see the good in you Snart. As I've told you a bunch of times. You could do some serious good with these new powers. " says Barry.

" So let me get this straight. You only want to help me because you think I'll turn good guy and help you just like that?" Says Snart.

" No, not really. I can hope it'll work out though. For now however, we want your help with taking down Scudder and your father. Then you can decide whatever when we're done. " says Barry.

" Fine, but don't think after this I'm just going to give in and be good. " growled Snart.

Barry smiles and nodded. " Get some rest Snart. We will start training in a few days after you've healed some. " says Barry.

He left with his friends. Lisa stayed though. " I knew you weren't willingly helping him. I'm sorry I was the reason you got hurt. " says Lisa.

With no second thought, Snart disconnected all the cords on him and slowly got off the bed. His body ached pretty badly, but he could care less.

He stiffled a groan as he stood. She rushed up and helped him stand. " Lenny, you need to sit back down. " says Lisa.

He looked at her. " No, you need to hear this first. You are not to blame for what happened. He's been watching me for weeks. It was only a matter of time before he tried something. Yes, I let him do some of what he did to me to protect you. I would do it again in a heart beat if it meant your survival. Your my sister and it's my job to protect you, even if you say you don't need my protection. Ok. It wasn't your fault. Never apologize for that. " says Snart.

She placed her forehead on his and a small sob left her. " I was so worried about you Lenny. I thought I was going to lose you. " she cried.

" I will never leave you. We're Snart's. We can make it through anything. " says Snart.

" I love you Lenny. Your the best brother I could have ever gotten. " says Lisa.

" Love you too Sis. " says Snart with a small smile. He wiped some tears off her face.

Lisa then helped him back onto the bed and called Caitlin. She came and reattached the cords back onto him before leaving again.

Lisa left with her this time and told Snart to get some sleep. Snart started at the ceiling, he couldn't fall asleep just yet.

All he could think about was what had happened. He didn't know how to work his powers. He didnt even know if he could trust Barry and the others not to lock him in the pipeline after this was over.

Snart shook his head. No, he can't trust anyone. Never again Snart stared at the ceiling until he finally fell into the depths of a dreamless sleep.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

" You idiot, you trusted that boy to much. You just cost us the entire mission!" growled Scudder as he pinned Lewis to the wall.

" How did i manage that?!" snapped Lewis right back

" My plan won't work without the boy! " snarled Scudder.

" Well how was I supposed to know that?!" snapped Lewis.

Scudder growled in anger. " You follow my rules. You obey me. your lucky i saved you from him. If it weren't for me you would be dead right now by your sons hands. You mess up one more time and I will kill you myself. Uderstand!"

Lewis nodded. Scudder backed up and sighed. " We have another obstical to deal with now." says Scudder.

" Leonard is a Meta human now." says Lewis.

" This will definitely conplicate things." says Scudder.

" What is it you need my son for anyway?" says Lewis.

" I knew he had powers that had yet to emerge. He is the reason I got my powers and I want revenge." growled Scudder.

" That explains a lot, but still doesn't answer my question." says Lewis.

" You will get your answer soon, for now lets start with plan B." says Scudder.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Snart woke the next morning to Caitlin checking his vitals. He felt fine, he hadn't gotten much sleep though. He was up a good portion or the night going over everything that had happened.

It just felt like a bad dream. He knew very well it wasn't and that things will never be as they once were. maybe that's a good thing though.

Caitlin saw he was awake and smiled. " Good morning Leonard. How are you feeling? "

" Decent. " was his reply. He slowly sat up and stretched

" You are free to take everything off, just make sure yoir careful. Your rib cage will still be sore for a few days." She said taking off the cords that belonged to the heart monitor.

He took off the other stuff and slowly got off the bed. " Thank you." he said to her. She smiled and nodded in response.

" Uh... where is your bathroom here? " he asked

She smiled and started to walk to the door. " Follow me." she said. She waited to see if he needed help walking. He walked forward slowly and allowed her to lead him to the bathroom.

Once they arrived she looked at him. " There's a shower in there and Barry got you some spare clothes. Here is a pagger, just page us if you need help with anything."

He nodded thanks to her and took the pagger she offered him. He then walked in and shut the door after himself. He then walked to the shower and turned ot on. He finally turned to the mirror and almost winced at his own reflection.

The stitched up cut was red around it and he had multible bruises on his face from where Lewis hit him. he slowly pulled his shirt over his head.

His side was covered with bruises as well. A big multi colored one on his rib cage where he was kicked and a few where the taser shocked his side.

He pretty much just looked awful. Snart was soon in the shower, letting the water run down his back. He prefered to take a cold shower, not being that big a fan of heat.

His mind just went over multible times how things went down the night before. He was questioning himself. _What could I have done to make sure Lewis stayed dead? What could they have possibly needed me for? How long had he been spying on me theough mirrors?_

His eyes then widened. " Mirrors " his eyes then shifted the morror he had just been looking at. Fury took over his body.

Snart quickly got out of the shower and dressed half way. He wasn't wearing socks or a shirt. he quickly grabbed the glass bowl on the backnof the toilit that was holding tissues. He flipped around and tossed it into the mirror.

The mirror and bowl shattered on inpact, shards fell to the ground and were everywhere. Seconds later a knock was at the door. Snart was furious and glared at the broken shards.

" Are you ok? What was that crash?" says Mick's voice. Snart never answered, instead he grabbed the next heaviest object and sarted to beat the shards with it.

Snart was yelling with every hit, suddenly the door burst open and Mick was there. " Woah Snart. " he rushed forward and pinned Snart to the wall. " Hey, look at me."

Snart did, he was rearhing heavily still. " He can't get to you here. This place is protected. Your safe now." says Mick.

Mick gently took what Snart was holding and dropped it to the ground. " Your safe." he repeated.

Snart nodded and closed his eyes to calm himself more. Mick released him and bent down to grab Snart's clothes. He handed Snart his shirt. Snart took it and slipped it on.

He then followed Mick out of the room and back to the bed he was on and sat down to put on his shoes. " Everything alright? " Asked Caitlin.

" Peachy." Snart replied. Mick rolled his eyes.

" Your going to need a new mirror is there." says Mick.

Her eyes widened, but all she did was nod. " The others are in the training room. They want to start training you as soon as possible."

All Snart did was nod. He was still trying to pull himself together. He didn't regret busting that mirror, but he felt a bit embarrassed for his freak out.

He had no idea how he was supposed to control his powers or even how to work them . He rested his head on one hand and closed his eyes. " Go tell the others we will be there in a minute. " says Mick. Caitlin nodded and left the room.

Mick sat down by Snart and sighed. " I know there is nothing I can do to help, but I want you to know, if I had known that jerk had you and what he was doing to you. I would have hunted him to the ends of the earth and burned him alive." Says Mick.

Snart managed a smile and his friends words. " You did help me Mick. You put everything aside and worked with Flash for my sake. That is more than enough." says Snart.

" I know, I just don't like seeing what he did to you. " Says Mick. Snart looked at him. " Reminds me of when we were teens and I had to treat you for different wounds everytime I saw you."

Snart nodded. " Those were tough days."

" Sure were." replied Mick. He then huffed a small laugh. " Your a Meta now. That's cool right? "

" I guess so." says Snart.

" It will work out fine. Flash will help you control it." says Mick.

" Your ok with trusting these good guys and accepting their help?" asked Snart.

" If it means you get the help you need and some protection to lay low for a while then yeah." says Mick. Snart smiled. " Come on, let's go figure out how to use your powers."

Snart nodded and got up, and with that the two left to meet up with the others.


End file.
